Swarm Mutalist MOA
Swarm Mutalist MOAs are Infested Corpus MOA that launch swarms of infested spores which hinder targets by diminishing visibility and dealing minor damage over time, while granting armor to light infested units. Tactics *Launches a volley of three projectiles that explode into a swarm cloud that sticks to players and enemies alike. This cloud dims player vision and reduces damage dealt, along with dealing damage over time with a chance to proc. **Swarms can spread from and to other players and AI units when they come into contact with a swarmed target. **Swarms stack, meaning multiple clouds can blur the player's vision to almost no visibility. **Swarms provide a large ferrite armor buff to allied Infested that carry them. **The armor boost can be added to all non-heavy Infested enemies, but not other Swarm Mutalist MOAs. **The base armor boost is 700. However, just as with other armored units, the armor bonus increases with level according to the same formula: Armor = Base Armor × (1 + ((Current Level − Base Level)1.75 ÷ 200)) *Can leap away to put distance between themselves and their enemies. *As with Tar-Mutalist MOAs, they can perform a ground stomp similar to Shockwave MOA, stunning and knocking back players touched by the shockwave. *Swarm clouds attached to players can be escaped from by rolling or performing melee attacks. * Shooting its "tail" will deal a significant amount of damage. * Has a faster movement speed than other infested units and can leap up in the air when the player aims their weapon at them to avoid damage. Trivia *The Swarm Mutalist MOA was first introduced in Devstream 35, alongside its Tar counterpart. It was initially referred to as the Nanite MOA. **Curiously the Nanite MOA moniker was referring to the design that would later be used for the Tar-Mutalist MOA and vice versa. *Swarm Mutalist MOA was introduced in the Operation: Mutalist Incursions event in . *For a very long time after their introduction, swarms produced by these enemies while under or in Shadow form, would damage and blind players. *Ancients, Boilers, Brood Mothers, and Swarm Mutalist MOAs cannot benefit from the swarm's armor bonus. *The 700 armor granted by the swarms is the second highest in the game, after the Zeplen. It can easily scale to absurd damage reduction at high levels. Tips *When choosing what damage type to best use against the Infested, the Swarm Mutalist MOA makes Corrosive damage recommended, as it deals 75% more damage to ferrite armor, with the proc reducing armor, and to the Damage/Fossilized health type, which is shared by the Swarm and Tar Mutalist MOA as well as other dangerous 'heavy' Infested. *If you're looking to do simaris synthesis, TIKAL-Earth is a Perfect Mission for the Scans. Bugs *Swarms produced by the MOA will still affect players even when under or when produced by Shadows. *Swarm-clouds, that managed to latch on players, are recognized as a separate enemy-entity allowing players to perform Enemy Vaulting indefinitely within their duration. *If a swarm cloud is prematurely destroyed, the moment after it latches on a player, it can darken the player's view permanently until another swarm manages to latch on the player. Media InfestedMOAConcepts.jpg|Infested MOAs concept art Patch History *Fixed Swarm Mutalist spore clouds blocking bullets. }} See also *Tar-Mutalist MOA, another type of infested MOA. *MOA (or the shock-wave MOA) the uninfested version of the Swarm Mutalist MOA. de:Schwarm-Mutalist MOA es:MOA Mutalítico Esporulador fr:MOA-Mutaliste Essaim Category:Enemies Category:Infested Category:Update 15 Category:Mutalist